Godzilla Galaxy Wars
by kaijumaster2099
Summary: Everything is alright after the destruction of the Shadow Dragons, but somehow, something else from space is coming to destroy the Earth. If that's not enough, large ships are disappearing and cities are mysteriously being destroyed. What secrets lie within that object Pan has found. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the Decepticon

It was a bright afternoon at the Lookout, Goku and Uub were sparring in the Training Chamber. "Come on Uub, don't hold back. Give it all you got." Goku replied. "Alright Goku!" Uub replied back. Then both their ki began to skyrocket. Before they can sparr again, there was a crash on the Lookout roof. "What was that?" Uub questioned. "I don't know. What ever it is, I can't sense it's energy!" Goku answered. They went up to the roof to see the damage.

Dende screamed. "Guys, you need to see this!" The object that crashed through through the roof was a cyberpod. "What's in that thing?" Goku questioned. The pod began to open. Goku and Uub raised up their ki to defend. The object exited the pod to see that it's a large robot. "What are you?" Uub began to question the robot. It stared down onto goku and analyzed him. The robot began to speak in a strange language. "_Sheruko frudhog Goku Son najaga rikaldo_!" The robot raised it's right arm and it morphed into a gun. "Everyone get down!" Goku screamed. the robot began to fire at Goku causing him to crash to the outside. "Alright, you want a fight? Then you've got one!" Goku replied then transformed to Super Saiyan.

"_Asewma nedsut swuze odsku_ _Goku Son! Hazbe nasju Megatron wymus intus_!" the robot yelled. Goku flew at it at lightning speed and punched it's face, but it had no effect on it whatsoever. "_Hehehe. Toka sammwa zu_." Then the robot punched Goku in the gut and flew him in the air. It then slammed Goku to the ground and stomped him hard. Goku coughed up blood from the punch. "GOKU!" Dende and Uub screamed in unison. The robot began to chuckle know it'll win, but soon underestimated Goku's strength. Energy surged through Goku and transformed to Super Saiyan 3. He Kamehameha-ed the robot's chest and defeated it. "Now tell me what you are and who are you working for!" Goku said in an angry tone. "_Zzz-zz-zz-th-this-this is not your planet to rule. Soon our Lord Megatron shall enslave your kind_." the robot said in an autotuned voice. "What?" Dende questioned. "_Hahahahahahaha. Prepare to die by our master's hand. Ugh_." The robot then died. " That doesn't sound good." Goku said fearing who the robot ment by "Megatron."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The King Awakens

Along the Pacific Ocean, A fisherman's boat was caught in a storm. The captain ha to keep everyone safe. "Everyone down below now!" The crew then answered, "Aye aye captain!" While one of the crew members was getting aboard he sorta saw large fins in the water. "Captain, I think I saw something." "There is no time to chat when there are lives..." Before he can finish his sentence they boat felt a thump on the hull. "What was that?!" the captain said in an upset manner. Just then the boat was crunched up by large jaws. The creature unleshed an unrelenting growl. The captain was terrified by it's familiar appearance. "No, it can't be!" The monster cruched on the boat shattering it to shreds. The captain and crew sreamed in terror knowing the return of "The King of Monsters".

Pan was flying home from school in South City feeling relieved that she pass the most hardest test ever . "Aw man, that test was like a traffic jam. But at least I aced it." Then she sensed an enormous energy in the Pacific Ocean, so she decided to check it out. When she took a look at the beach, she saw something on the beach. Something made of metal sticking out of the ground. "What is that?" pan said not knowing what is was. She pulled it out of the ground and began to wounder about its dagger-like shape. "This looks awesome." Pan said in joy." She then sensed that large enrgy again coming from the ocean. She put the object in the bag then went over to the energy to inspect it. "What ever this is, I don't think it's friendly." Pan suggested. Then she saw an uncharted island where the energy originated from. Pan became confused. "I don't remember this island being here."

Then the energy spiked again. "Huh, again? What's with this energy for crying out loud?!" Pan was ticked off with the energy she can't find. Then a water dragon shot out of the lagoon and tried to grab her. "Whoa, what the heck?!" Pan dodged the dragon's jaw. She fired multiple ki blast at the dragon, but it slashed the blasts with its serpentine tail. The dragon started to wrap around Pan and tried to suffocate her. "Aaugh! Let go of me!" She began to pulse and shocked the dragon. She was broken free of the dragon's grip and it retreated back to the ocean. "Hey you better run!" She flew back home not noticing the Decepticon Lazerbeak spying her. "_Sending Saiyan data_." In Earth's orbit was Decepticon Soundwave. "_Soundwave acknowledges. Lord Megatron will be pleased by the Saiyan girl's power_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Matrix of Leadership-Part 1

Pan returned home and trew her backpack in the closet. "Mama, Papa, I'm home!" Instead of Gohan or Videl, Goten yelled from the living room while he's playing _Castlevania _on the PS2. "Hey Pan! How'd my little niece do on the test?" Pan suddenly felt confused. "Huh, Uncle Goten? Where's Mama and Papa?" Goten explained. "Don't you remember? It's their wedding anniversary, so they went out. Their note is on the fridge." Pan began to worry from Goten's explaination. "Oh crap, I forgot to give them an anniversary present!" "No need little niece, I knew what you want to give them both. It's under the stairs." "Ugh, Uncle, stop poking into my buisness!" Pan was ticked. Before she went up stairs to her room, she said something to Goten. "Oh yeah, don't go into that chamber over there. There are red skeletons waiting for you." She refered to Goten's game. "No way, it's not like you've played this game before." Goten ignored Pan's advice, till his player got killed. "What the heck?! I hate it when your right sometimes!"

Pan began to giggle on her way to her room. She jumped on the began and picked up the metal object she found. "If only I knew what you are." Suddenly, it started to glow blue and Pan saw a vision from an ancient past. "Huh, what's happening?" She was shocked from what she's seen. The landscape she sees is all metal, but it looks more of a graveyard. She heard explosions and gunfire deep in the city. Then she gasped in horror when she saw enourmos robots fighting in a deadlock. "What is all this? Why are these guys fighting?" Then Pan saw a large robot with a red body and blue limbs yelling, "_All hands to combat!_" Then the vision and the command ended in an echo. She opened her eyes and saw the object's glow fade. "Was it a dream, something that happened, or something that's going to happen?" Then Pan heard a voice. "_The past young human_." "Huh, who's there? Where are you? Uncle Goten, if your pulling a prank, I'm gonna beat you senseless!" She was getting aggrivated when she heard the voice coming from the object in her hand. "_Oh, it's no prank my child_." The object began to glow again, turning hot almost burning Pan's hand. "Aah, who are you?!" She screamed from the object she threw. "_Don't be scared, there's nothing to be afraid of_." The voice sounded like a gentle male, only wanted Pan to be its friend.

Pan went closer to the object and picked it up again. "Are some kind of microbot from outer space?" "_You're half right. I am not of this world, and no I'm not a microbot_." Pan was really confused. "Then what are you?" "_I am only but an infused soul of a sentient being, a Prime is what I am, a protector from a planet called Cybertron. What you hold in your hand is a powerful and legendary key: the Matrix of Leadership_." At first, Pan didn't understand what he said. "Well, what's this key doing here instead of on your planet?" The Prime explained her question. "_On planet Cybertron, there was peace. The planet's inhabitants were cybernetic beings which their blood is made of a substance called energon: the very lifeblood of our race. In the begining there were at least 13 Primes, and one of them is me_." Pan soon understand the Prime's explanation. "Really? What happened then?" "_On Cybertron, everything was peaceful. Until one cybertronian began to dream of tyranny and destruction. His betrayal of his kind grow into hatred and darkness. His name was Megatron. He formed an army of followers and soldiers called Decepticons. War was unleashed. So the 13 Primes bestowed the Matrix to an orphan that was found and raised during the war. He grew up learning in Cybertron's greatest libraries, eventually becoming a great leader. His name was Optimus Prime: the last of the Primes_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Matrix of Leadership-Part 2

Pan wondered about what the Prime's soul said about Optimus Prime. Then she realized that it probably was the robot that gave the command, "_All hands to combat_!" in her vision. "I think the robot I saw in my vision was Optimus Prime that gave that command." "_Indeed, that was Optimus Prime in your vision. He lead the Autobots away from Megatron after Cybertron no longer supports life_." Pan felt sorry for the planet's death. "I'm so sorry about your planet." The Prime needed no apology. "_It's fine, there's no need to feel sorry for Cybertron. Optimus did what he could, but it wasn't enough. We were hoping to find a way to restore Cybertron's core_."

Pan asked about the Matrix. "But what makes the Matrix so special?" "_The Matrix contains a very special energy that surpases your planet's nuclear bombs, but it was used for extended purposes only_." What the Prime ment was that the Matrix can be used to harvest energon. "What kind of purposes?" "_The Matrix is said to be a key to an energon harvester. An enormous machine that can extract energy and form it into energon by destroying suns_." The way the energon harvester can perform in a simple job shocked Pan. "What, you mean blow them up?"

"_Yes. When the Primes set out for energon, they only had one rule to follow by. Never destroy a planet with life. If a sun is destroyed in a solar system of planets with life, then the life on that planet is extinquished. So we have to value all organic beings and their lives_." "That's a relieve, if that machine was on our planet, we would be dead." Pan felt relieved from the Prime's explaination, but he soon said more. "_But it is on your planet_." That shocked her. "Uhh, what do mean? I thought they're only for lifeless solar systems." "_That was when Megatron defied that rule and tried to kill you all before, in attempt to gain energon_." Pan was surprised from what he said. "That's terrible!" Goten heard Pan from upstairs. "Pan, who are you talking to?" "Oh nothing. It's just the TV I'm trying to watch." She said from her room. "Well turn it down please." Goten protested.

"Sorry, it's just my Uncle Goten." "_It matters not. Listen, the Decepticons will soon come to Earth and enslave your race_." The Prime soon explained their plans, but Pan wasn't worried. "It's okay, cause my Grandpa Goku can take care of them. He's just as powerful as ever." The Prime wasn't convinced. "_Even if your grandfather is capable of such power, Megatron will stop at nothing to gain his goal. The Autobots will be coming here to assist you_." The Matrix glew bright and the voice disappeared. "Hello, are you there?" She shook the Matrix, but nothing happened. "Don't worry, We'll take care of Megatron, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Coming of the King-Part 1

Goku and Uub were carrying the dead robot body to Capsule Corp. to examin it. Uub complained "Jeez, this thing is heavy." Goku laughed "Come on Uub, it's not that heavy. You just got to get used to something like this." "Easy for you to say." Uub was annoyed. Goku saw Capsule Corp. "Hey we're here!" They laid down the body in the backyard just so nobody can see it. "Hey Bulma! We brought something!" Goku yelled form the back of the house. Bulma was in the living room with Trunks. "Hey mom, I think GFoku came back from the Lookout." Bulma was really surprised "Goku's back?" She went over to the balcony finding Goku and Uub. "Hey Goku how was your..." Before she could finish her sentence, she saw that Goku brought the body of the robot. "Uh, what is that?" She was seriously astonished from the dead body. "Something for you to study is all." Goku began to laugh.

They moved the body in the ship deck and launch pad. Bulma was impressed by the robot's structure. "This thing is truly fascinating. The technology of it's inside him is light-years ahead of ours." Vegeta wondered about the corpse. "What kind of creature is this Kakarot, some kind of mechanical wind-up toy?" Goku explained. "It just came from space that's all. It said some kind of language that I couldn't understand." Bulma looked through the robots ribcage to see a chamber of blue liquid. "Hey, look at this you guys." She pulled a glass canister out of her case and scooped the liquid inside. Trunks looked closely at the canister. "I probably wouldn't touch this guys. It's somewhat toxic to humans, but I think it's this robot's energy source." Vegeta asked Goku again. "Kakarot, what else did this machine said?" Goku tried think what it said. "Well, it spoke a little bit of english, saying something about enslaving us all. And it did mention another robot named 'Megatron'. I think he's its leader." Vegeta tightened his knuckles. "Well I say we should beat a little sunshine into this Megatron. He should no better than to mess with me and Earth."

Then a crash came from the city. Trunks exclaimed. "What was that?" They all went outside to find a giant lobster in the city. "It's Ebirah!" Bulma screamed. Ebirah gave a loud screech and crushed buildings with his giant claws. "That thing needs a beatdown!" Vegeta charged at Ebirah and launched multiple ki blast. "Aaahhhhhh!" But it had no effect on Ebirah because of his hard exoskeleton. Vegeta became frustrated. "You crustaceous bastard, I'll kill you!" He charged at Ebirah, but he smacked Vegeta to a building with his claws. Goku had to help him out. "Vegeta, I'm coming!" Before he can get to Vegeta, Goku was grabbed by a giant red dinosaur. Trunks was shocked. "What, Titanosaurus? What is he and Ebirah doing here?" Titanosaurus gave a plaintive roar and crushed Goku in his hand. "Aaaaahhhhhh, let go of me!" Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and burned Titanosaurus' hand. The dino gave a roar of agony. Vegeta got up and also transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Kakarot, stay out of me and Ebirah's way! He's mine!" "Fine by me Vegeta." Goku said in a distinct manner.

They both charged at the monsters with their ki blasts. Titanosaurus unleashed a sonic soundwave that blows structures to rubble. "Vegeta duck!" Goku yelled to warn him. "Galac Gun!" Vegeta fired at Titanosaurus' Sonic Soundwave back at him. Ebirah leaped in the air and swung his tail at Vegeta. He crashed inside an office building. "Vegeta! Your gonna pay for that you sushi bar!" Goku began to charge up his Kamehameha. "Ka-me..." Titanosaurus was building up his Sonic Soundwave while Ebirah grabbed two telephone poles and the electricity charged into his anttenea. "Ha-me-HAAAAA!" Goku fired His Kamehameha, While both monsters fired their energy blast. Now there is a beam fight. Vegeta got up and fired his beam attack. "Final Flash!" He fired at Ebirah and pierced it's armor, causing the crustacean to fall to the ground. Goku ans Titanosaurus are still in a beam fight. "Alright, time to kick it up a knotch." Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4. "Haaaaaaaa!" The beam grew stronger. Titanosaurus can't hold much longer, so he had to narrow the beam to prevent further damage to himself. Both beams headed to the sky. Goku was impressed. "Wow, for a large monster, he's very smart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Coming of The King-Part 2

Titanosaurus was weakening, but Ebirah isn't gonna quit. "Alright, no more playing around. It's time to send these abominations back to the abyss!" Vegeta exclaimed. Ebirah began to charge at Goku and Vegeta again. Goku raised his fists and stand guard. "Get ready Vegeta! We have to perform Fusion!" Vegeta disagreed to Goku's statement. "Forget it Kakarot! I'm fighting these creatures my way. With or without your help, I'll be the one to kill these things." Ebirah leaped into the air ready to body slam them. "Vegeta!" Before Ebirah landed on them, a blue fire beam shot from the ocean and slammed Ebirah to a building. Goku and Vegeta were surprised. "Kakarot, what was that?!" "I don't know. But what ever it was, it's energy is extremely high. It's something we never faced before." Then an enourmos figure appeared out of the water and gave out an unrealenting roar.

Trunks and Bulma were terrified by it's appearance. "It can't be!" Bulma exclaimed. Meanwhile, Pan and Goten were back at their house. They sensed the energy from the city. "Pan, did you felt that?" Pan exited out of her room. "Yeah, it came from the city. Grandpa and Vegeta are in trouble." Goten paused his game. "I'm going to check it out. Pan stay here." Pan felt frustrated. "What? I want to come with you." "No Pan, I need you to stay save. Stay here." Goten said as left the door and flew off. Pan became upset. "Ugh! It's not fair I'm just as tough as everyone else." Then the Matrix began to glow and the voice came back. "_Your friends are in danger_." Pan was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" "_They have no idea that they're risking their lives against a powerful being. This is something that just can't leave from your life. For this creature must coexist with you humans_." She didn't understand. "What is this thing?" "_This creature surpasses even the most powerful of warriors. It can't be defeated, killed, or destroyed. For some reason, it's linked to your future young Saiyan." _ Everything finally came to Pan. "You mean they're making a mistake? This thing is the key to what's going to happen?" The Prime said more. "_It must be. You have to stop them before they anger him_." Pan grabbed the Matrix and put it in her bag. "I'll do what I can. I promise." She flew out the door and flew to the city. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." "_Alpha Trion. Archivist of the Hall of Records_. "

Goku and Vegeta started firing at the monster. Titanosaurus and Ebirah began to retreat. "Vegeta, we need Fusion now!" Goku said, but Vegeta refused again. "Never, I'm not doing Fusion Kakarot. EVER!" Then the monster swung his tail at Goku and crashed to a building. Trunks and Bulma were hiding in the building. Trunks asked her what was the monster "Mom, what are we against here?" Bulma felt she didn't want to tell him, but she told him any way. "Alright, I'll tell you. The monster they're facing is something they've never faced." Trunks isn't getting it. "What do you mean?" "The monster is Godzilla. It's just as powerful as Goku and Vegeta. No weapons in the world can kill it." The rumble of the battle is shaking the building. "Nothing can beat it at all?" Trunks was horrified by the monster. Godzilla unleashed it's power through rage at charged it's beam attack. Goku and Vegeta began to worried from Godzilla's energy. "Vegeta we need Fusion. NOW!" Vegeta was still astonished from Godzilla. The monster king was close to charging it's beam. Vegeta had no choice but for him and Goku to perform Fusion. "Fine! I'll do the stupid Fusion technique!"

Pan is closing in on South City. "There's smoke coming from the city!" Alpha Trion spoked from the Matrix. "_The monster. It's rage is growing stronger. We need to stop them_." When Pan reached the city, she see's Godzilla from the horizon. "What? The monster is Godzilla?!" Alpha Trion was confused. "_Huh_? _You know this creature_?" Pan explained, "Grandpa Goku told me all about him. Said to be the 'King of Monsters'. Nothing can stop him!" When she headed for the city she saw Goten fly past her. "Huh? Pan?" "Uncle Goten. I came to help!" Goten was furious. "Pan, I told you to stay at the house!" She grew upset. "But I can help." Goten still refused. "No. Just stay here. Okay?" He flew off to help Goku and Vegeta. Pan is frustrated. "UGH! I can be just as helpful as Grandpa and Goten and everyone else!" Alpha Trion began to support her. "_Then go_." Pan isn't understanding. "What?" "_If you believe that your fit for combat, then follow your gut and help out_." Pan began to blush red. "Finally. Somebody understands me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Coming of the King-Part 3

Goku and Vegeta synchronized their power and performed Fusion. "Fu-sion-HA!" Their energies surged and formed into Gogeta. "Now let's see what your made of against us. Together as one!" Godzilla fired it's beam at Gogeta. He narrowed the beam to the sky. "Is that all you got, abomination?"Godzilla roared in battle and charged at him Gogeta charged as well. "Aaaahhhhh!" Both warrior and monster collide in battle. Goten watched as Gogeta and Godzilla punch, kick, and fire at each other. "Get him Gogeta!" Godzilla had enough and began to raise his power. Gogeta is somewhat astonished. "Wow, what power." The monster's muscles bulked up and it's spines glow from a neon blue to firey red. It's eyes also glew red and gave a plaintive growl.

Trunks knew that Gogeta wasn't gonna win. "Get out of there! You can't win!" Gogeta heard him. "Quiet Trunks! I'm well aware of what he's cabable of! Stay out of this!" Gogeta then charged his Kamehameha. "Ka-me..." Godzilla charged his Hyper Beam while it's power causes the ground to rumble. Bulma and Trunks had to take cover. "Mom, RUN!" Goten felt it's energy and was astonished. "Whoa, this is bad!" "Ha-me..." Both charged their beams to full capacity until Gogeta split back to Goku and Vegeta. "What?! Not now!" Vegeta said in anger, then Goku exclaimed, "Vegeta! We need to move! NOW!" Godzilla reached to full firing strength and ready to fire. Pan hid behind buildings and watched Godzilla ready to fire. "This is bad! Trion spoke again. "_We need to find cover! There's nothing we can do_!" Pan knew the risk, but she had to step in to stop Godzilla. "I'm not gonna back out now. I have to help!" She flew to the battle as Godzilla fire it's beam. The blast made a sonic boom, firing at lightning speed. Pan held the Matrix in front of her and it fired a mystic ray that neutralized the blast. "Haaaaah!"

The ray was cutting through the blast and hit Godzilla stoping his rage. Goku was shocked. "Pan, what are you..?" Before he can finsh his sentence, Pan went over to Godzilla and said in a calm voice, "Leave, now." The monster growled and left to the ocean. In Goku's mind he was impressed. "That's my granddaughter." They all went back at what's left of Capsule Corp. and began to rebuild. Goku wondered about the energy from the object Pan found. "Pan, how did you do that? What did you do?" Pan couldn't keep a secret. "Okay. It was because of this thing." She held out the Matrix. Goku had no idea what it is. "This thing? It sure is small. I do sense a lot of energy in it." Pan explained almost everything. "It came from another planet. Supposed to be a key to a machine." The Matrix glew and Alpha Trion appeared as a hologram. "_Greetings humans_." Goku flinched, "Aah!" "_Do not be feared Saiyan. What you see can assist you in an upcoming war_." Goku didn't understand. "What war? Is there a connection between us and the monsters?" Trion explained everything about the monsters and Earth's fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Autobot's Arrival

Goku exclaimed, "That's terrible!" "_Yes, and if the Decepticons get to the harvester, this world will be gone_." Vegeta interupted the conversation and grabbed his fist. "Well then, I guess we'll have to beat a little sunshine into their little heads." "_Even if you did battle the Decepticons, Megatron is far more powerful than before on Cybertron. But, there is hope_." "What do you mean?" Pan questioned. "_During the war, the Matrix was bestowed to the last of the Primes, Optimus Prime. He lead a betalion of Autobot soldiers to fight against Megatron. They may be the only hope of stopping Megatron_." Alpha Trion explained. "Well I think we'll just bring out the welcome wagon." "_Saiyans, the fate of Earth rests in your hands_." Alpha Trion said as the Matrix's glow and hologran fade. An alarm went off. Bulma went to the computer to find that something is falling from space. "Guys, there are 8 signals coming to Earth!" Trunks questioned, "Could it be more robots?" "Could be. Alpha Trion said Autobots are coming here, but it couldn't be now. Guess we'll have to find out." Goku said as he flew off to the area where the signal will land. "Kakarot, don't you dare! I'll be the one to take them out!" Vegeta said and then flew off too. Trunks took his sword. "Maybe I should tag along, just in case." he said. Bulma had to cheer him on. "Be careful son." He flew off to meet with Goku and Vegeta. "Hey! Wait for me!" Pan yell as she grabbed her backpack and the Matrix. She flew behind to catch up with them.

9:16 PM-Los Angeles. The objects have breached the atmosphere and landed in different parts of the city. Climbing out of the objects were robot figures. One came out of a crater on the edge of a war plane graveyard. It scanned an old SR-71 Blackbird spy plane and jetted off. The second robot landed near a car dealership, where he scanned a Pontiac Solstice and drove off. The third and fourth robots landed in a car garage near a hospital. The third scanned an ambulance, and the fourth scanned a red AMC Javelin and both of them darted off. The fifth landed in a quiet street and scanned a black GMX Topkick truck and drove away. The sixth landed near an old gas station. It scanned a silver Corvette Stingray then darted off. The seventh landed in a car lot and scanned a yellow Chevrolet Camaro and drove off. Then, the eighth landed in a truck stop gas station. It scanned a Peterbilt Semi-truck. It droved away to the points where the other robots and the Saiyans meet. The four Saiyans landed in a large abandoned warehouse where the robots will meet. 'Is this the place?" Goku asked towards Trunks. "Mom said they'll come right here to this old warehouse." Then they heard a car's engines. Eight vehicles entered the building surrounding the four. "Get ready guys." Goku replied and raised his chi. The Peterbilt drove in front of the Saiyans and talked. "_Are you the Saiyan warriors that battled the titans_?" Goku made a small answer. "Yeah. Who wants to know?" The truck and the other vehicles transformed into their robot forms. "_Our computers found a strong energy on this planet. It contained not only small beings, but enormous creatures with energies similar to yours_."

The robots transformed into their vehicle forms andmade their way to South City as well as the Saiyans. Pan began a conversation with the Peterbilt. "So are you by any chance from a planet made of metal?" The Peterbilt responded. "_Yes. We are from the planet called Cybertron, a peaceful world that was engulfed by war_." "So, what really brought you here to Earth?" "_We detected a familiar energy source that was origginated from our planet. The Matrix of Leadership_." "By any chance did it look like this?" She picked up the Matrix from her bag and showed it to him. "_That's it. It must have made a bond with you. Normally, the Matrix is useless in the hands of organic beings, but I think that your somehow connected to what will happen_." "_Oh yeah, we didn't catch your name." "Optimus Prime, but I'm sure that you've heard of me and the Autobots_." He said that to her because he knew the Matrix shows Cybertron's history. Pan was embarassed. "Uh..." "_It's fine, there's no need to tell_." "So, who came along with you?" "_The Autobots here are not only fine soldiers, but very close friends. Ironhide, weapon specialist. He makes and repairs our weapon tech. Ratchet, our medic. He never was more into battle, but he repaired each of us. First Lieutenant Jazz, a happy-go lucky Autobot. He may be small, but he is no means a coward. Jetfire, the fastest on Cybertron. He's a very dedicated scientist whose personal upgrades made him a flyer. Sideswipe, true to his function of a warrior. Prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and employ any maneuver it takes to get close to the enemy. Cliffjumper, his cloaking tech made him worthy of gathering Decepticon intelligence. And Bumblebee, he's always willing to protect others with his life. His voice chip was damaged in battle, Ratchet's still working on it_." "It must be great to have very close friends." "_It isn't easy keeping friends alive during battle. Many lives have been lost, but we honor everyone of them hoping someday we'll find a way to restore Cybertron_."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-King Ghidorah Strikes

They're just a few miles to South City when Goku sensed an enormous energy. "Guys, there's something coming." They stopped in the middle of a desert trying to find the source. Ratchet's sonar detected the source and found it has dragonic energy. "_Optimus, it's right on top of us_!" Goku sensed it again and he looked up finding a shadow in the sky. "It's above us! Take cover!" Everyone darted away from the creature. When it landed, the creature had golden scales, three heads, and it appeared to be dragon-like. "It's Ghidorah!" Trunks exclaimed. The dragon gave a bellowing screech and tried to stomp down on them. Jazz began to take action. "_Let's take down this three-headed creep_!" "_Autobots, attack_!" Optimus gave the order as they transformed to battle mode and fired at Ghidorah. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks transformed into Super Sayian and fired as well. The blasts bounced of Ghidorah's reflective scales. "_Our blasts aren't doing anything_." Cliffjumper said in surprise. Ghidorah gave a growlish smirk and charged his Thunder Beam. Optimus yelled, "_Take cover_!" Everyone movedd away as Ghidorah fired three streams of lightning. The streams shot the ground causing the sand in the area to fly in the air blinding everyone. "_Cover your optics_!" Optimus excliamed. But everyone can't see Ghidorah in the cloud of dust. Goku cleared the cloud with a strong force. Ghidorah lifted his foot at tried to stomp Goku. "Aahhh, not good!" Goku lifted his foot trying not to get stomped. "_Goku get out of there_!" Ironhide said firing at Ghidorah. "Get off me!" Goku said and fired a Kamehameha. Ghidorah fell to ground and made a booming thud.

"_Optimus, we need to retreat now. This dragon is too strong to handle_." Cliffjumper said. But Vegeta refused to run. "I'm not gonna back out because of some three headed freak!" He flew toward one of Ghidorah's heads and tried to fire his Galact Gun. Ghidorah was mad and tried to grab him into his mouth. "Father, no!" Trunks screamed and started punching Ghidorah. Vegeta was still inside Ghidorah's middle mouth a started lifting his jaw. "I'm not gonna be lunch this time!" He blasted Ghidorah's mouth causing him to spit Vegeta to the ground. "Disgusting." Vegeta said. Jazz deployed his grappling hook to Ghidorah's wings. "_If we can't shoot him, we'll just have to ground him_." He fired at Ghidorah's wings, but the wing skin reflected the blasts too. "_Are you kidding me_?!" Jazz was ticked. Ghidorah then began to fly along with Jazz. "_Hang on Jazz! I'm coming_!" Cliffjumper said and jumped on Ghidorah's toe. "_Not again_." Ratchet said in annoyance. Pan had to try to help. "I've got to help them!" She flew up to chase Ghidorah. "Pan no! It's too dangerous!" Goku said and went after Pan and Ghidorah. "_We have to follow them_!" Optimus said and transformed into vehicle form. The other Autobots transformed as well. Vegeta and Trunks followed.

Ghidorah flew across the skies trying to shake off Jazz and Cliffjumper. "_Hold tight Jazz_!" Cliffjumper said. "_Cliff, the hook is stuck! Help me get it off_!" Jazz tried to pull on the hook to get it off from Ghidorah's scales. Pan was right behind Ghidorah's tail. "Let go of my friends!" She yelled as she fired ki blasts on Ghidorah's back. "_Jetfire, get high above and save Cliffjumper and Jazz_." Optimus said. Then Jetfire darted to the skies. "_You got it Prime! I'm coming for you guys_!" Goku is just behind Pan until he sensed another energy. "Huh? That's strange. That energy seemed familiar." Goku then saw a bird-like figure up ahead. Jetfire landed on top of Ghidorah's back. Pan landed too. "_Hey, a little help, please_?!" Cliffjumper said as he was pulling on the hook. Jetfire said, "_Right. Pan try to take out Ghidorah. I've got to remove the hook_." "Right!" Pan said and darted off to Ghidorah's middle head. She fired a few ki blasts at Ghidorah's eyes, temporailly blinding the dragon. "How do you like that?" Ghidorah's left head reached over and tried to grab her. The dragon started spinning into a divebomb to try to shake off Pan and the Autobots. "_Hang on! All most got it loose_!" Jetfire said and the cable was cut loose,freeing Jazz. "_Thanks Jetfire. Come on guys, let's bail_!" However, the turbulance from Ghidorah is causing the Autobots from getting off him. Pan is trying to hang on. "Jetfire!" "_Hang on Pan, I'm coming_!" Before Jetfire can grab Pan, a thump came from the bottom of Ghidorah causing Pan to fly off unconsious. "_Pan! Jazz, Cliffjumper, we got to save Pan_!" Pan was falling to ground as Ghidorah flies down to eat her. Before he can, a large bird somehow darted to Pan and saved her. Jetfire was astonished. "_What was that_?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Rodan vs King Ghidorah

Pan began to wake up from the turbulence to see Goku in his arms. "You okay?" "Yeah I think... Wait, where are we?" She looked around to see they were flying on a large pterasaur. "We're flying on Rodan?" Pan was shocked to see Rodan's appearance. "Pan, we now have advantage over Ghidorah." Goku said. Rodan gave a roaring screech then flew towards Ghidorah. Optimus then saw Goku and Pan riding Rodan to battle. Ironhide was astonished by Rodan's appearance. "_What! Another monster_?!" "_Easy Ironhide. He's on our side. Jetfire, maintain your position. Help is on the way_." "_Copy that Optimus. Jazz, Cliffjumper, jump on my signal_!" Jetfire said. Jazz responded, "_Right, let's blow this mutant creep, baby_! The Autobots ran towards Ghidorah's middle head and jumped, skydiving to the ground, untill Rodan caught them. "_Thanks for the lift Goku_." Cliffjumper said. "You're welcome. We'll take it from here guys." Goku said, then Jetfire, Jazz, and Cliffjumper jumped at 500 feet to the ground. "_Let's hope they'll stop Ghidorah before they reach the city. Autobots, roll out_!" Optimus said. The Autobots transformed and head towards the city. Vegeta and Trunks followed them.

"Pan, I need you to stay here. I'll handle everything." Goku said as Rodan desended to the ground. "Okay. Go get him Grandpa." Pan said as she jumped off Rodan. "Let's do this Rodan!" Goku yelled. Rodan responded in a roaring screech. Ghidorah fired his lightning strike towards Rodan. Goku noticed a purple dart on Ghidorah's neck. "What is that? Rodan distract him!" Rodan streched his wings to full length and slashed Ghidorah in the chest, angering the dragon. Goku knew the right moment to strike the dart. "Alright, that'll get his attention. I'll take it from here Rodan. Keep him busy." Goku said, then jumped off Rodan to make for the dart. Rodan u-turned back towards Ghidorah and fired his Uranium Fire Beam. The dragon fired back at Rodan and the two started a beam fight. Goku landed on top of Ghidorah's back unnoticed. "This is gonna be rough." Goku said as he went straight for Ghidorah's middle neck.

The Autobots arrived on the outskirts of South City to see iff they can stall Ghidorah while Goku finishes the job. "_Autobots, maintain your position. We can't let Ghidorah destroy the city_." Optimus ordered. Goku is almost to the back of Ghidorah's neck. "Almost there. Just a little more." Ghidorah then noticed Goku and tried to shake him. "Aw, crap!" Goku held on with his life. He tried to aim for the dart. "Got to make this count!" Ghidorah's left head then came charging towards Goku, but he fired a ki blast and destroyed the dart. Ghidorah then stopped attacking and flew off. Goku jumped off and heade towards the city limits. Everyone was relieved. "Ghidorah's retreating. We won!" Pan cheered with joy. "I thought that freak would never leave." Vegeta was relieved as well. Optimus began to wonder about the cause of the attack. "_But this whole situation remains a mystery. Why did Ghidorah waged battle against us_?" Goku had the answer in his hand. "I think _this_ is your culprit right here." He handed the dart to Optimus. "_Ratchet, examine this dart. It might hold secrets to why Ghidorah attacked_."

While the Saiyans and Autobots entered the city, they didn't notice Laserbeak recording the battle. "_Test successful. Uploading test results._" In the outskirts of Saturn's moon's orbit was a dark ship. Soundwave entered into the main deck. "_The test was successful, Lord Megatron. The Saiyans are proved to be more powerful than the monsters." A voice came from the shadow of the dark room. "Excellent, Soundwave. Set a course for Planet Earth. It's time I payed a visit with an old foe_." The ship exited the moon's orbit and headed straight for Earth. What the Z-Fighters don't know is that the battle between Ghidorah was just the beginning.


End file.
